Three Is Too Many
by DootTiger
Summary: Does Max have more clones? Or is she a clone? Or is she another clone of a clone? What is this the attack of clones?
1. What?

Disclaimer: No own not a thing.  
  
Title: Three Is Too Many  
  
Spoilers: I don't know. Maybe. You find them.  
  
Timeline: Before virus and after everything else also appearing on days that end with day  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a sort of quiet day at Jampony. You know only a little of 'Shut the heck up' and some 'Give me that its my package' and the response 'No you just want it cause its just down the street.' Yes it was a fine day at Jampony. Oh and here comes Whites Most Wanted Transgetic Just Cause She Is So Hot heroine of this story. We'll just call her WMWTJCSISH. Just kidding we will call her by her sibling's givin name Max. Max looks troubled. Looks like there is something interesting going on. Lets watch and see what happens.  
  
=========================================  
  
OC: Hey boo what up with you?  
  
OC says as she sees Max come up to her looking depressed.  
  
Max:Its nothing.  
  
OC:Oh, ok I guess we'll leave it at that.  
  
OC says turning back to put air back into her depleted and very sad looking tire.  
  
Max:Ok,ok I'll spill gad OC why do you have to be so persistant?  
  
Max suddenly outbreaks.  
  
Max: It's Logan again I just want to hold hands but noooo we have to kiss and hug and well I just ain't ready to get that close to him yet. I mean ever since he lost all of his familys fortune they turned off his water and boy is he s-t-i-n-k-y STINKY!  
  
OC just stands there stunned and starring at a flustered Max. Then after a moment goes back to work on her tire and she replies.  
  
OC: You know boo that is the last time I ask you wassup.  
  
Just then Alec walked in and he was in a very overly cheery just wanna kiss the sky happy sort of mood.  
  
Alec: Hey sistas whatcha doin?  
  
Max opens her mouth to speak but is quickly interrupted by OC.  
  
OC: Nothin here what up with you and if you freak out like Max did you can pay off you debt to me.  
  
Alec: What's the matter Max? Logan troubles again?  
  
Max: Yeah but lets just please change the subject.  
  
Alec: Fine with me like I care to talk about your wonderful Logan.  
  
This earned a very, very evil and icy glare from Max. Alec goes on ignoring Max.  
  
Alec: Well here's a topic that we should talk about.  
  
Max: And what is that prince we should all adore and love forever? (A/N just kidding this is what she really said)  
  
Max: What tell me before I am sick after looking at your face for so long.  
  
Alec: Well remember when you were wondering if Manticore made any other clones of you?  
  
Max: Yeah. But I think I was talking to myself and I don't remember that you were there. Why?  
  
Alec: Well I found two more.  
  
=========================================  
  
A/N: This is a bold step to write a story in a way I haven't seen on Fan Fic but someone has to do it! R&R if you have time. 


	2. Brunette,Blonde and a Redhead

OC and Max just stood there with very confused faces. Both unbelievingly started to laugh.  
  
Alec: What? Why you laughing?  
  
Max: I almost believed you.  
  
OC: Yeah it seemed so close to the truth I thought we were going to have a problem on our hands.  
  
Alec: You know what?  
  
Max: What?  
  
Alec: I guess I will just have to show you.  
  
Max: I guess so there's nothing better to do around here.  
  
And with that the two women left with Alec.  
  
=========================================  
  
Riding to the place Alec is taking the girls:  
  
  
  
Max: So Alec, where exactly are you taking us?  
  
Alec: Sector 13  
  
OC: You mean the Sector where no one can get in without high clearance?  
  
Alec: Yep that's the one.  
  
OC: So then how do you reckon we get in there?  
  
Alec: We jump.  
  
OC: Jump what?  
  
Alec: The 10,000 bolt electric fences, with the barbed wire on top.  
  
OC: Right I guess I am out were aren't to far from Crash so I'll hang out there see ya. Have fun  
  
Max.  
  
With that OC sped of to the right on her bike.  
  
Max: Great now I am stuck with you to converse with.  
  
Alec: Oh don't worry soon you'll have two of your own to swap girlie stories with. And don't  
  
mind if I hang around and listen.  
  
Max then punched Alec in the arm, which was quite a sight being that they were both riding their  
  
bikes very quickly.  
  
Max: So how do I know this just isn't a way to get me entwined with some money you owe to one of your little homies?  
  
Alec: Well Duh! Didn't you read the title to this story?  
  
Max: OK change of subject I see the fences coming up.  
  
=========================================  
  
The Fence and Beyond:  
  
  
  
Max and Alec ride closer to the 10 foot fences. When about 15 feet away they hide there bikes in some bushes that were conveniently there. Both took a running start leaped the dual fences and landed softly on the other side. Anyway Max did Alec had a mini accident with a hole.  
  
Alec: OWWIE!!  
  
Max: What is it you big baby? You'll alert the guard be quiet.  
  
Max hissed at Alec. So then he whispered back in a very hurt voice.  
  
Alec: When I landed my jump one foot went in a hole that just popped out of nowhere.  
  
Max: So.  
  
Alec: So I think I can't walk on it until you kiss it better.  
  
Max: Uhhhhh, no.  
  
Alec: Please Max I need you.  
  
Alec then went full force with the puppy eyes.  
  
Max: You big baby! Fine but don't tell anyone.  
  
Alec: I promise.  
  
After a little peck to the foot from Max Alec was all smiles. He motioned for Max to follow him into some buildings that appeared to be abandoned.  
  
=========================================  
  
Inside the abandoned looking building:  
  
  
  
Alec: Just be quiet and let me do all the talking. And one more thing do not freak out on me.  
  
Max just nodded as she entered a well lit room that was completely pink. Looking at her surroundings she saw a couch with two women sitting on it watching a TV. The most surprising thing was that their faces looked exactly like Max's face. The only difference she could see was hair color. One had dyed red hair and one blonde. Max just stood there dumbfounded as both women jumped up to hug Alec.  
  
Alec: Ladies, ladies come on I have to breath you know.  
  
Max did a little clear her throat to get attention thingy.  
  
Max: Ahem  
  
Alec: Oh I forgot you're here. Well for introductions, ladies this is Max you super crazy clone sister.  
  
He pointed to the blonde then the redhead.  
  
Alec: And Max this one here is Cindy and this one is Bindy.  
  
Bindy: So I finally get to meet the famous Max, Eyes Only little playmate.  
  
Cindy: Yeah you don't look so tough. Actually you look like me and Bindy. Wow Bindy look at that we have another twin.  
  
Everyone just stood there for a minute then all together slapped their foreheads and sighed.  
  
Alec: That was very observant of you Cindy why don't you go and get us some drinks.  
  
Cindy happily replied in a bubbly manner.  
  
Cindy: OK  
  
And then she skipped off into another room.  
  
Bindy: You know, sometimes I think she was meant to be a true blonde. So why are you here Alec and why did you bring Max?  
  
Alec: Well she didn't believe me that there were two more clones of her.  
  
Max: What? Who said I didn't believe you? You just dragged me along and I didn't want to hurt your feelings so I came.  
  
Alec: Uh, Max.  
  
Max: What?  
  
Alec: Think harder and remember all the way back to about 30 minutes ago and tell me what you remember.  
  
Max: Um, well Original Cindy was asking stupid questions then you came and I said I didn't believe you then we came here and next we will fight…  
  
Alec: Huh? Max I think you went a little too far into the future. Your starting to give off some foreshadowing.  
  
Max: Oh sorry and yes I believe you now.  
  
Just then Cindy came in with some drinks. She looked at Max like she had never seen her in her life.  
  
Cindy: Oh my you look just like me and Bindy! Bindy look at this we have another twin!  
  
Everyone just stood there for a minute then all together slapped their foreheads and sighed.  
  
Bindy: Cindy you said that like five minutes ago.  
  
Cindy: Oh yeah.  
  
She then giggles.  
  
Bindy: So Max why do you think we are clones of you.  
  
Max: Well I think it might just be that you look exactly like me, except hair color, you talk like me and you have my great body shape.  
  
Bindy: That's not what I meant. I meant what if you are the clone of me or Cindy?  
  
Cindy: Look what I can do.  
  
Cindy then did a somersault and stood up.  
  
Cindy: Ta-Da.  
  
Everyone just stood there for a minute then all together slapped their foreheads and sighed  
  
Bindy: As I was saying what if you're a clone of me?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N :Well you wouldn't really get this story unless you picture in your mind like your watching it on tv. K? Do that then picture the camera work like it was done on the movie Moulon Rouge and everything would make a whole lot more sense. Also I am not making too much fun of blondes being I am one. ^_^ 


End file.
